


you keep my head from going under

by dustoneverypage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, mostly a cute lil betty/jughead fic, not really much falice sry, they just wanna kiss and stuff, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoneverypage/pseuds/dustoneverypage
Summary: Betty and Jughead find out their parents have...coupled.





	you keep my head from going under

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of season two, except Archie was never arrested.

The summer was winding down. It was only a few weeks before they had to go back to school, and Betty couldn't help but be excited. She'd had a good summer, considering, spending as much time as she possibly could out of her house. Nearly every day was spent with Jughead, Veronica, and/or Archie -- whether it was a laid back girls day with Veronica, which had definitely been an adjustment for her dear best friend now that she was "cut off" from her father's money, or just the four of them at a booth at Pop's for tradition's sake. It was a good summer. But she couldn't wait to go back to school. She missed the structure and academics of it all. The assignments and the studying and most importantly, the Blue & Gold. She'd expressed as much to Veronica and was met with the world's most perturbed look in response.

"B, are you kidding me right now? Do you not remember the stress and the frustration last year brought? I'd be down for another six weeks of summer. I'm so not ready to go back there." Veronica was sitting across from her at Pop's, slurping down the last of her chocolate milkshake, shuddering at the eventuality of starting classes again. "Let's drop this, it's depressing. What are you doing tonight? Archie and I had plains, but he bailed last minute to keep working on his car with his dad," she said with a pout.

"Me and Jug are gonna stay in, I think? It's been awhile since it's been just us." Betty replied, a slight smile on her face.

Sure, they'd spent all summer together, but very rarely had the two of them been  _alone_  together. There was always something going on that stopped the two of them from having a night to themselves. She had assumed Polly being back home would help her mother cope with the whole murdering husband thing, but alas. Her mother was even more protective of her than ever before. Understandably so, I guess. Still. She missed Jughead. She  _craved_  him.

"A night in, huh? Whatever will the two of you be doing?" Veronica wiggled her eyebrows and teased her in a way that made blush rise up her chest and neck as she bashfully shrugged her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Dismounting Jughead's bike, Betty took off the helmet he had given her, placing it on the seat, and waited for him to turn off the engine and lead them to his trailer. Walking up the stairs, hand in hand, Betty placed gentle little kisses along his neck while she waited for him to fish out his keys and open the door. 

"How do you expect me to do anything while you're attacking me like this?" he said, causing her to giggle and wrap her arms around his middle, pushing herself up onto her tip toes and continuing her assault on her boyfriend's neck. 

Keys forgotten, Jughead returns her fervor by grabbing her face with both of his hands and guides her mouth to his. He feels her laugh into the kiss before completely giving into it and moving her arms up around his neck, hugging him closer to her. They kiss for what feels like eternity but in all reality is probably a couple of minutes before he feels her move her arm back down and into his pocket, finally retrieving his keys. 

"We should...go...inside." Betty manages between ragged breaths, her pupils blown wide and lips swollen from his kisses. 

Jughead takes her cue, following her as she unlocks his door and leads  _him_  in. When they get inside, he watches as she turns on the lights, places the keys on the kitchen counter, takes off her shoes, and he does the same. They reach for each other at the same time and resume where they left off seconds earlier, as he leads her to the couch. He tries to lay them down, but Betty has other plans. She pushes him to take a seat as she straddles him, takes his face in her hands and kisses him. His hands immediately settle on her hips, rubbing slow circles in their place, causing her to sigh into the kiss. 

"I've missed this," he murmurs as he moves his lips down her cheek, into the crook of her neck, and then behind her ear. His voice comes out as a thick whisper right in her ear and it sends shivers down her back. Just as she moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt, intent on removing it, she hears something that sounds suspiciously like a moan coming from the bedroom.  _That can't be right, can it?_ She had made the decision to ignore it until she heard it again, only this time, the voice sounded significantly more male. 

_Oh, god._

_No._

Jughead had also heard it and was frozen in his spot, hands still resting on her hips. They shared an incredulous look. 

"Jug. Please,  _please_ , tell me your dad isn't in there with someone. You know, doing...this?" If the situation wasn't so mortifying, Betty would have laughed at the irony. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, Betts. You think I wanna think about my dad having sex? Right now, of  _all_  times?!" That did cause her to laugh, cracking a smile out of Jughead, too. "We should probably, uh, get out of here?" He whispers, now. 

Sighing at yet another evening of just the two of them ruined, she nods and moves herself off of him. Each take a minute to collect themselves and their things, turning to make their way towards to door when the bedroom door swings open and a scantily clad Alice Cooper strolls out, calling back into the room that she'd "be right back, baby" before her eyes land on Betty and Jughead. 

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" her voice is shaky and a good few octaves higher as she collects the sides of her robe and ties it shut to cover herself up. 

"Mom?! What are  _you_ doing here?! I mean, I guess we  _heard_  what you're doing here, but...oh my god. This isn't happening." Betty turns to her boyfriend who looks just as surprised, but maybe a little more amused. He says nothing. 

"This wasn't how you were supposed to find out, honey." Alice says, wincing.

"Find out? How long -" Her near hysterics is cut off when FP finally comes out of the room,  _fully dressed thank god_ , and saves Alice from the scorn of her daughter. 

"A couple of weeks. We hadn't figured out how to breach the conversation with you kids yet, but it's pretty serious." FP says to both of them, and then directs his attention to Betty. "I care about your mother a lot. I have for a very long time. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Yeah, believe me, so are we." Jughead finally says, chuckling, trying to ease the tension. 

"Elizabeth, we will talk about this. I promise." Alice places a hand on Betty's shoulder, an apology in her eyes. 

Not knowing what else to say, she simply nods and Jughead takes the reigns, "Alright, we'll let you crazy kids get back to, uh. I mean. We're gonna...go. Talk later, dad." He leads Betty out of the trailer and back to his bike. "Pop's?" 

"Please." Betty responds before hopping back on the bike. 

 

* * *

 

"How can you be laughing about this?" Betty is still thoroughly perturbed by the idea  _and the image_  of her mother and her boyfriend's father sleeping together. They're both sitting on the same side of the booth and Jughead soothingly rubs her leg under the table in response.

"I mean, yeah, it's gross, but there are worse things. There  _have_ been worse things, Betts. They're happy. How can I be mad at that?"

"Because it's messy, Jug! Haven't you ever seen Gossip Girl?" 

"Is that a real question?" He looks at her incredulously and she rolls her eyes. "My dad did look happy, though. And, I don't know. I'm not about to ruin that again." He shrugs and looks down. 

Betty softens and grabs his hand. "Hey," Jughead looks at her. "I'm sorry. You're right. My mom, too. I haven't seen her smile like that in a very long time. I guess it's just gonna take a little time to wrap my mind around it."

"I know. For me, too." Jughead places a chaste kiss to her temple. "We need to come up with a signal system or something, though, because I do not need to become familiar with my dad's sex life." 

"JUG!" Betty gasps, smacking him on the shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! This is my first fic (more of a drabble, I guess?) in the fandom and I'm v nervous but mostly proud of how this came out? Unbeta'd and cranked out in like an hour, so sorry for any typos or mistakes. Hope you enjoyed! :')


End file.
